cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephanie Peebles
Overview |badges= }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By None, directly. As with the Hollows and Croatoa arc contacts, the various contacts of a similar level will give a mission to go speak to Stephanie, in order to make players aware of the Striga arcs. But there is no direct introduction needed. Any hero of the correct level can speak to this contact and receive missions from her. New Contact(s) * Long Jack My friend Long Jack would like to get to know you better. He keeps his eye on the docks, and he knows a lot about what's happening with the Council and the Sky Raiders. Long Jack can usually get you Natural and Technology Enhancements. Long Jack won't steer you wrong. Information Tavern Owner Stephanie Peebles was born in the apartment above the Mermaid Tavern, and that's where she's lived her entire life. She's too tough to be pushed around by the local thugs, and she's become sort of a mascot to the rough and ready characters who patronize her tavern. In her heart of hearts, Stephanie has something of a soft spot for the petty thugs who run the docks in Port Noble; after all, they make life interesting. But she draws the line when it comes to the Council. Stephanie's alarmed by the speed with which the Council's troops have overrun her home, and she'd do anything to root them out. Initial Contact Thanks for the package, I'm grateful. So, what do you think of Port Noble? Doesn't look like much, maybe? Well, it's my home. I've been doing what I can to kick those Council goons out, but I need more help. I'd appreciate it if you could stick around. Otherwise, you can keep following leads from your other contacts. I'll always be here, and I'll always be grateful for assistance. Store Stephanie Peebles sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 20 Natural/Magic Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 25 Natural/Magic Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 25 Magic Single-Origin Enhancements Stephanie will start offering better inspirations and enhancements after three missions. Story Arc Ring of Peebles As you look over the borrowed wedding band from Stephanie Peebles, you're reminded of the events you've come to know as... Ring of Peebles Stephanie Peebles had a lot of work to do around the docks and she needed your help to do it. You went up against The Family, The Council and even the Sky Raiders. In the process of helping her you managed to take some Superadine off the streets, rescue a doctor from the clutches of the Council, wiped out a shipment of Zenith Mech Men destined for Paragon City and even discovered a bizarre fish creature that the Council and the Sky Raiders were willing to fight to the death over. When you cracked the crate on the "fish-man" though all you got was a whiff of the back side of sea water and a horrific vision of a half man half fish creature. It was really one crazy adventure after the next. However, upon returning to Peebles after one of these adventures, she told you that she'd lost her wedding ring the night before at the Mermaid Tavern. Obviously, she wanted it backand begged for your help. You talked to Long Jack to see if he'd gathered any information regarding the ring from his "shadier" friends. That led you to a Warrior by the name of Hercules... really, that's what he called himself. He claimed to have stolen the ring off of Stephanie. You found Hercules, but you also found out that the ring was no simple wedding ring. It granted the wearing some amazing powers. In fact, Stephanie Peebles was actually a witch who had woven her magic into her wedding band. She was thankful for its return, and she let you "borrow" it for a couple of days to appreciate its worth all the more. Briefing There's a ship in the harbor here about to set sail for Independence Port. Nothing unusual there. But what I just learned is that this ship contains a massive cargo of Superadine. I'd like to keep that junk off the streets if I can. Which means you've got to get on that ship, destroy the drugs, and waylay the captain. Think you can handle it? It's a Family operation, I'm afraid. Sometimes those scamps just don't learn! Enemies Notable NPCs * Tommy One Eye (Boss) (Underboss) * Superadine x4 (Object) '''Notes' * To finish this mission you need to defeat the whole boss room and not only Tommy's group. Debriefing That's a little less 'Dyne on the streets and a little less money in Seb Frost's pockets. Not a bad day's work, huh, hero? Briefing Someone's in big trouble, and I think you're the only one who can help. Dr. Francois, the robotics engineer, has been kidnapped by the Council! He's on a ship right now, and you've got to stop it before it leaves port. I have no doubt the Council will force Francois to improve their hideous Zenith Mech Men for them. And I have no doubt he could do it. You've got to save Dr. Francois! And you only have one hour to do it. Once that ship leaves port, it may become impossible to track down the good doctor. A whistle blows. The ship is preparing to set sail. Enemies Notable NPCs * Dr. Francois (NPC Hostage) * Archon Stern (Boss) (Penumbra Elite Archon) '''Debriefing' The doc's back home safe, thanks to you. You're doing a lot to protect the people of Striga Isle. Don't ever imagine I'm not grateful. Briefing We've got to move fast. I just got word about a new crop of Zenith Mech Men that's about to be loaded on a cargo ship bound for Paragon City. I'm sure you know what a pain those Mech Men can be once they get into the Council's hands. If you could waylay those robots before they leave the warehouse, you could save your fellow heroes a lot of grief. You need to hurry! They'll reach the boat soon! Enemies Notable NPCs * Archon Walmer Notes * All the enemies of this mission are Council robots, except for the mission boss' group. Debriefing There is no debriefing for this mission. Briefing The The Family's been running these docks so long, I guess I'm used to them. But the Council isn't. I just heard that they've launched an attack on a known Family business, and it doesn't take much imagination to guess what'll happen. The Council will massacre those gangsters. Now, the Fam may not be your favorite group of people, but I know you don't want to see bloodshed if you can prevent it. Will you stop the Council's attack on the Family? You're a good one. Go in there and kick some butt. Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing Thanks. I owe you one. You put your neck on the line for some people who aren't exactly model citizens, and I won't forget it. You stopped a lot of bloodshed today; I hope you're as proud of that as I am. Briefing I've got a fish story for you, and it's a beaut. Seems some researchers over in Eastgate Bay just pulled into port. Say they were attacked by some sort of 'fish monsters,' and they barely escaped with their lives! They even say they've got one of the creatures on ice down in their hold. I don't know if I believe it, but the Council seems to. They've mounted an assault on the ship, and they're planning on stealing the creature, probably for genetic experimentation. Problem is, there are innocent people in the way. I need you to stop that Council attack. Word travels fast on Striga Isle. Don't be surprised if you run into a lot of unfriendly faces. The door has been forced open. The Council's already here! Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing Did you get a look at the contents of that create? Ick! Well, I don't know how or why those researchers found that thing, but I sure hope they don't find any more. Briefing I wonder if you'd be willing to help me out with a personal problem. See, I lost my ring. My wedding ring! Last night at the Mermaid, it just disappeared! I've asked my friend Long Jack to look into the matter; he knows a lot of the less savory folks about town. Could you go talk to Long Jack? It would mean a lot to me if you could recover my ring. This is a shady town, and things could get dicey. I'd recommend bringing along at least a couple of teammates. That ring is almost all I have to remember my Stephen. I don't want to lose it now. Enemies Notable NPCs * Heracles (Elite Boss) Debriefing Oh, thank you, thank you! I'm so grateful! I guess you've figured out that there's more to the ring than I told you, huh? All right, all right, I'll tell you the rest. You see, I'm what those people at MAGI call a 'sorceress.' Down here on Striga, people tend to use the word 'witch.' Magic's been in my family for a long time. When I married my Stephen, it seemed only natural to weave the power of our love into our wedding bands. I hope this doesn't change the way you feel about me. I'd like you to carry the ring around for a few days, get used to its magic. Maybe then you'll understand me a little better. Missions Briefing Striga has always been a dangerous place to live, but lately it's gotten a heck of a lot worse. It's the Council. They've got their mitts all over my home now, and I don't like it one bit. If you're willing to help me, I know exactly where you should start: by taking down some Council agents. They've been making my home a rotten place to live. I'd appreciate it if you shut those goobers down. Those Council agents are cowards, plain and simple. You take out ten of them, they'll get the message. Enemies Debriefing You sure put the fear into 'em, kid. Good going. The Council better sit up and take notice: Striga Isle's got a new hero! External Links *